


The Drowning Girl

by orphan_account



Series: My Poems [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bi-Polar Disorder, Depression, Poetry, Possibly Triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was actually supposed to be a song that a character in one of my non-fanfic books wrote, but I ended up falling in love with it so much that I edited a turned it into a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drowning Girl

_ The girl who drowns, most _

_ Every day _

_ Can see dry land, but _

_ She just can’t stay, and _

_ She doesn’t know why, and _

_ She won’t know how, to _

_ Fix herself, but _

_ She will try to _

 

_ She keeps getting caught in the water _

_ But she won’t give in _

_ ‘Cause she is a friend _

_ And a daughter  _

_ Her mind’s running round _

_ And bringing her down _

_ Like pigs for the slaughter  _

 

_ She fell down _

_ As the ocean filled her lungs _

_ And she’ll get up _

_ But she won’t run  _

_ Away this time _

 

_ Maybe she’s grown up faster than she should have _

_ Faster than she could have _

_ Faster than she would have  _

_ If it weren’t for the voices in her head _

_ Saying, ‘It’s so much better when you’re dead’ _

_ But she’ll be okay _

 

_ To the girl who drowns, most _

_ Every day _

_ I have just one thing, I  _

_ Want to say _

_ Keep your head up, and _

_ Please don’t cry _

_ ‘Cause the sun will rise, to  _

**_Better days_ **


End file.
